Ketchup Wars
by RayGallade and Luigicario
Summary: While watching a Gallade fight, Pikachu was eating ketchup. But when a Psycho Cut hits the ketchup, Pikachu desires revenge, and is ready to start a prank war.
1. Chapter 1: A Ketchup Misunderstanding

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and storyline, and maybe a few made-up locations._

_Note: "-blah blah blah-" means translation from Pokémon language._

**Ketchup Wars**

**Chapter 1: A Ketchup Misunderstanding**

Ash was sitting at a table outside a restaurant watching a Gallade and an Ivysaur battle, and Dawn, Brock and a very happy Pikachu were sitting with him. Pikachu was very happy because on the table were two bottles: a yellow one, and a red one. But Pikachu had no interest in the yellow one. So he sat and licked the red bottle, enjoying the delicious taste of ketchup.

In the battle, the Ivysaur was firing Razor Leaf at Gallade, who cut them down with his blades. Then Ivysaur fired some into the sky, before grabbing Gallade's blades wit vine whip. Gallade, however, used the vines to pull Ivysaur in, and then held it up above himself. The Razor Leafs that were in the sky fell onto Ivysaur, causing it to let go of Gallade, causing Ivysaur to fall on the ground. After his trainer told him to finish Ivysaur with Psycho Cut, Gallade launched one. But Ivysaur jumped, and the Psycho Cut kept going.

Right towards Pikachu.

When Pikachu saw the attack coming towards him, he held up the ketchup bottle to protect himself. The attack didn't harm him, but the ketchup bottle was destroyed and the ketchup was spilled all over the ground.

"Piiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Pikachu began saying, while sparks formed at his cheeks.

"Oh no!" Everyone at Ash's table yelled, knowing what Pikachu would do.

"-chhhhhuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu finished, launching a Thunderbolt at Gallade.

"Ivysaur is the winner," the match referee said, oblivious to Pikachu's attack.

"YES!" The Ivysaur's trainer exclaimed, pleased at "his" victory.

"Let's go, Pikachu… Pikachu?" Ash said, noticing Pikachu crying over the puddle of ketchup.

"-I will get revenge on your murderer.-" Pikachu said to the pile of ketchup.

"Pikachu, let's go challenge that trainer with the Gallade! He looked really strong." Ash said, eager to challenge the Gallade.

"-All right!-" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping up onto Ash's shoulder, ready to get revenge.

"Is Pikachu rubbing its hands together in a sneaky way?" Dawn asked as she and Brock walked with Ash.

Meanwhile, at the table next to the one they were at, there were two suspicious people and a Pokémon. One of the people was male, and one was female. The people were dressed up as cattle herders. The Pokémon was dressed up as a Tauros, despite being a Meowth.

"Perfect! They didn't suspect a thing," the female person said.

"Now we can snatch their Pokémon to please the boss!" The male one said.

"Wait! That Pikachu wants to get revenge on the Gallade!" The Meowth stated, being the only one who understood other Pokémon.

"What has that got to do with this?" The male person asked.

"If we help it, we can capture it behind its back. It won't suspect a thing!" Meowth explained.

"An excellent idea, Meowth. Now we can finally steal Pikachu," the female person replied.

"But wait, Jessie! This town is full of Psychics and their Pokemon. They'll see us coming from a mile away!" The male person said, noticing that the place was full of Psychics and Psychic type Pokemon.

"Well then we'll swap disguises," Jessie said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, and I'll have to wear another disguise, right? And how are we paying for our food, anyways?" Meowth asked.

"It wa-" Jessie began, before a police motorcycle pulled up, and on it an Officer Jenny.

"Have you seen a woman with long red hair and an "R" on her shirt go by? She stole a cart of food," the Officer Jenny asked the group.

"Well, no. But there is a cart over there," Jessie said, pointing to a shopping cart that was crashed into a street light.

"Thank you for showing me this clue. I'll escort you back to police headquarters to find out if there is anything else that you know about this case," the Jenny said, much to the fright of the group.

"N-n-n-no thanks, I don't like going around there. T-t-t-too many wanted posters," Jessie said, just as the group ran away from the Officer Jenny.

"Maybe I should have listened to my 5th cousin after all…" the Jenny trailed off.

_So, the start of a new fic. Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2: Ketchup vs Gallade

_Disclaimer: See previous chapter._

**Ketchup Wars**

**Chapter 2: Ketchup Vs. Gallade**

When we left off Ash, Dawn, and Brock were going onward to challenge the trainer of a Gallade, Pikachu was planning revenge on said Gallade, and Team Rocket narrowly avoided being identified by one of the many Officer Jennies. We resume our focus on Pikachu and his revenge.

Ash and Co. walked up to the door of a mansion. "Are you sure that this is the right place?" Ash asked the group.

"The brochure says that the mansion on Golba Street is the home of the city's battle champion, the one who uses Gallade," Brock explained.

"That Gallade would be great in a contest!" Dawn said, bothering Ash.

"No way! It is meant to battle!" Ash said, slightly annoyed at Dawn.

"Hey! Did you see its moves?" Dawn asked, now annoyed at Ash.

"Yeah. They were powerful!" Ash said.

"Actually, my Gallade is best in neither contests nor battles," a man's voice said.

"Huh?" Ash's group said as they turned around, only to see the Gallade's trainer.

"The area he excels in most is defending people. Specifically, his trainer," the man said to the group.

"I'm here to challenge you!" Ash said, going, as usual, straight to a challenge to battle.

"Are you perhaps Ash from Pallet Town? I've heard much about you from Professor Oak," the man said.

"Really? What did he say?" Ash asked, eager to find out what was being said about him.

"He said that you need an alarm clock to get up earlier than 10:00, are to be kept away from bikes, and apparently you are quite scatterbrained, but you still are a good trainer," the man explained, causing Ash and Co. to sweatdrop.

"Well, will you battle?" Ash asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Pikachu!!" Pikachu exclaimed to the group.

"It seems that your Pikachu is also eager to fight. Very well, come with me," the man said as he opened the doors to the mansion.

"Whoa…" Ash and Co. said as they looked into the entry of the mansion, where there were two statues: a Gallade and a Gardevoir.

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am David," David said as they entered.

"So where do we battle?" Ash asked, looking for an arena.

"Follow me to the secret passage to the park just off of Croba street," David said, opening a secret panel in the wall.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was lost on Zuba street. Jessie and James were in the traditional clothes of psychic trainers, along with sunglasses, while Meowth was dressed as an Abra.

"Where are those twerps? I thought that this was where they were!" Jessie said, annoying James and Meowth.

"But Jessie, that's what you said 30 minutes ago. I'm certain that they went down Croba street," James said, trying to get Jessie to believe him.

"And I'm saying you _both_ are wrong. It's Golba street!" Meowth said, really wanting out of the costume.

"Grrr…" Jessie growled before hitting the other two with a fan, "IT'S THIS ONE! I SAW THEM HERE, AND SO THEY ARE HERE!" she yelled, getting the attention of an Officer Jenny.

"Is there a problem here? You two seem to be having a hard time controlling your emotions like psychics usually do," the Jenny said, startling Team Rocket.

"Gah!" Team Rocket shouted as they jumped around and saw the Jenny.

"Oh, did I bother your meditation? I need to stop doing that. But please be quieter," the Officer Jenny said before getting onto a motorcycle and zooming away.

"That was too close. Let's check the other streets. We should find them eventually," James suggested.

"Fine! Come on Meowth," Jessie said walking away.

"It would help if this hood didn't cover my eyes," Meowth complained as he followed them.

Over on Croba Street, Ash and Co. followed David out of the secret passage and into a grassy area that was the perfect size for a Pokémon battle.

"All right! Now we can battle. Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his ketchup loving Pokémon.

"-I have the ketchup. I can eat the ketchup-" Pikachu sang, licking a bottle of ketchup.

"Pikachu? Don't you want to battle the Gallade?" Ash asked, causing a shift in Pikachu.

"PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAA-" Pikachu began (still holding the ketchup bottle) as the background turned to flames, "-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

"For your Pikachu, I'll make this a one-on-one battle. Pikachu vs. Gallade," David said, taking a Poke ball from his belt.

"Okay! Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Go, Gallade!" David said as he tossed his Poke ball, releasing Gallade.

"-You'll pay for destroying my ketchup!-" Pikachu said to Gallade.

"-Prepare to duel!-" Gallade said to Pikachu.

"Begin the match," David said, causing Pikachu to run at Gallade with the ketchup bottle in its mouth.

"Jump, Gallade! Then head for the stone path," David ordered.

"Pikachu, follow it!" Ash said.

"Gallade, Leaf Blade!" David told Gallade.

"Pikachu, counter it with Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered.

"Piiiiiiiikaaaaaa!" Pikachu exclaimed as it got covered in electricity and jumped right into the Leaf Blade.

"You've got to be kidding. Nothing can stop Gallade's blade attacks!" David said.

Once Pikachu reached the Leaf Blade, there was an explosion. And it turned out that there was one thing that could stop the Leaf Blade, because Pikachu was only injured from the Volt Tackle, and ketchup was spilled all over the stones.

"-You did it again!!-" Pikachu yelled, releasing a massive Thunder attack.

"Gallade, Light Screen like a mirror!" David quickly yelled out.

"-The Thunder stops there!-" Gallade said as he created a reflective Light Screen in front of the Thunder.

"Impressive," Brock said, "his Gallade is so well trained that it can make Light Screen a counter."

"Pikachu, dodge the reflected Thunder with agility!" Ash said, noticing what was going to happen.

"-You cannot catch me!-" Pikachu taunted as it ran out of the reflection area.

"Gallade, Stone Edge!" David ordered to Gallade.

"-You can't outrun this, little Pika-" Gallade said, reaching out with his blades, but otherwise not moving.

"What's it going to do, turn to rock?" Ash asked, noticing it being still.

"Pika-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a?" Pikachu said as the ground beneath is shook.

"Pikachu, run!" Ash said too late as sharp rocks emerged beneath Pikachu.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu yelled as it flew up.

"Psycho Cut it while it is in the air!" David ordered.

"Gallade!" Gallade said as he launched 7 Psycho Cuts into the air and hit Pikachu with all of them.

"Now go intercept it as it lands!" David said, knowing that there was no way that he could lose now.

Gallade ran over to beneath Pikachu and hit it with a Night Slash, launching it into the sky, at which point Gallade jumped up and slammed Pikachu into a Stone Edge using Leaf Blade and then landed on Pikachu before launching several Psycho Cuts, causing Pikachu to faint inside a crater. Ash then grumbles about losing, while David congratulates Gallade for doing such a good job.

Or that's how it would have gone if Gallade hadn't slipped in a puddle of ketchup and hit his head, causing Pikachu to get the strength to fight back and yell "-You show him, ketchup!-" and launch a Thunder that fainted Gallade.

But it didn't go that way…

…because Pikachu _didn't_ yell anything except a "PIIIIIKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!" that was needed for the Thunder.

"So, you managed to win because of a ketchup spill. Congratulations," David said.

"YEAH! I WON!" Ash exclaimed, causing his friends to sweatdrop because of the fact that he only won because of a ketchup spill.

"Well, Gallade and I will be roaming about the city. Find us if you need us," David said, recalling Gallade and walking off.

"Well, we should go now," Dawn said, snapping Ash out of a fantasy about being a real master.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go!" Ash exclaimed, still happy about his victory.

"We should head back to the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy. The fastest way there is through the alley over there," Brock said, pointing to an alley.

"Then let's go!" Ash said, leading the way into the alley with Pikachu walking behind him.

Once they were in the alley, Pikachu noticed a red bottle, and decided to go grab it and eat the ketchup. But when he went up to it, the bottle moved, so Pikachu chased it. The process repeated a few times until Pikachu was in an alley with two psychics with sunglasses and an Abra. The psychics seemed familiar to Pikachu, but he couldn't remember where he had seen them.

"Pikachu, our Abra has told us that you want revenge against that Gallade," one of the psychics (with red hair) told Pikachu.

"And we want to help you, because we think Pikachu are cute," the other psychic (with blue hair) said.

"-Hmmm… Good offer.-" Pikachu said.

"-Abra abra abra abra.-" the Abra said (and yes, that was translated).

"-Wait! That's not an Abra!-" Pikachu said, realizing that the "Abra" was a fake.

"Whoops, I mea-" Meowth said, blowing Team Rocket's cover.

"PIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUU!!" Pikachu yelled as it released a thunderbolt on the still-disguised Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they flew off.

"Wooooooooobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said as it flew off with Team Rocket (somehow having escaped its Poke ball).

After launching Team Rocket away, Pikachu ran back to Ash with the ketchup bottle that was used as bait.

**To be continued…**

_So, another chapter done, and Pikachu's first piece of revenge is complete. Team Rocket has blasted off, and who knows what happens next._

_R&R._


	3. Chapter 3: When Ketchup Attacks!

_Here it is, chapter 3. This is the start of the main part of the story, so go on and read._

**Ketchup Wars**

**Chapter 3: When **_**Ketchup**_** Attacks?!**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were walking casually along Zuba Street, looking for the Pokémon trainer essentials.

"Where can we search out something to eat?" Ash moaned as he slumped to the ground.

"Well it _is_ around lunchtime…" Brock trailed off, "…and the brochure says that that over there is the best restaurant in the city. And not too expensive," he finished.

"Alright! What's it called Ash asked, eager to find food.

"Well, it is called The Tukatchungralpe. What kind of a name is that?" Brock asked, wondering why anyone would eat at a place with a name like that.

"Pikaaa…" Pikachu said, looking at the sign with the restaurant name and seeing "katchun" which looked like the word "ketchup."

"Who cares what it's called? Let's go!" Ash said, running to the restaurant with Pikachu alongside him.

**Note:**

_We now cut to a scene inside the restaurant. The purpose of this note is to avoid confusion._

"Tekutchangarble," Ash said, trying to pronounce the restaurant name to a waiter.

"No, no. It's: 2-cat-chun-gralp-A. Try it again," the waiter said.

"Tukatchumgralpe," Ash attempted.

"Hey Ash, wait up!" Brock said as he and Dawn entered the restaurant.

"Oh, so you two are with this person? If you want the fine dining area, you must pronounce our name correctly," the waiter explained to the two.

"Oh, you mean Tukatchungralpe?" Brock asked.

"Yes. Right this way, you three," the waiter said leading the trio.

_Hmmm… How do I get back at that Gallade? _Pikachu thought while walking with the others.

"Just out of curiosity, how did this place get its name?" Brock asked the waiter.

"Well, it began a long time ago, when our founder had everything but a restaurant name…" the waiter trailed off.

**Flashback:**

_A man walks into a room where a baby is sitting on the ground playing with a Pikachu doll. The man walks up to the baby._

"_I am going to start a business so I can feed you, but I need a name," the man says sorrowfully._

"_Tukatchungralpe!" the baby says, obviously happy._

"_That's it! I'll name the restaurant 'The Tukatchungralpe!'" the man says, running out of the room._

**End of flashback.**

"That guy sure was an idiot, trusting a baby to give him a good name," Ash stated.

"Compared to someone I know, he was a genius," Brock stated.

"Really? Who?" Ash asked, causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

"Forget it," Brock mumbled.

"Oh, hey you three!" a familiar voice said.

"David!" Ash exclaimed.

"-And Gallade!-" Pikachu added in, seeing a familiar rival sitting in front of 3 slices of pie.

"Ash, Dawn, and Brock!" David exclaimed, similar to Ash.

"-And Pikachu!-" Gallade added in after David.

"So, how have you been enjoying your time in the city?" David asked the trio.

"It has been good," Ash said.

"Good. So what will you be doing while the city is under curfew?" David asked.

"Curfew?!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock said at the same time.

"Yes. Apparently one of the Officer Jennies found out that some large-scale thieves are in the city, so they placed a curfew on our city," David explained.

During this discussion, Gallade had taken his attention off the three slices of pie, and Pikachu noticed. When Gallade looked back, there was a large pile of ketchup on the pie, causing Gallade to get startled and move the plate away.

"-Done with that?-" Pikachu asked, snickering.

"-You…-" Gallade said, furious with Pikachu.

"-What?-" Pikachu asked sarcastically.

"-Well, you may want to turn around,-" Gallade said to Pikachu after his eyes glowed for a little while.

"-Why would I wa- GAHH!-" Pikachu exclaimed after seeing a similar pile of mustard on his food.

"-This will be war,-" Gallade stated.

A little while later, the two groups had left the restaurant and David and Gallade went back to the mansion. At the mansion, a Gardevoir waited in a garden.

"_How did the encounter go?_" the Gardevoir asked (via telepathy) the two who arrived.

"Your Future Sight gets more accurate every time," David said to the Gardevoir.

"_Gallade will want to hunt down and prank the Pikachu,_" Gardevoir stated.

"Is that true?" David asked Gallade.

"-Yes, and may I please go off and do so?-" Gallade asked David.

"Sure, I guess…" David stated.

"-Okay! I'll be back for diner,-" Gallade said, before using teleport.

Over at Ash and Co.'s hotel, Ash was looking at his Pokedex, Dawn was looking at contest brochure's, and Brock was looking for beach access on a map. Pikachu was getting a snack from the refrigerator.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed after opening the fridge and seeing Gallade. When Pikachu looked back at it, Gallade was gone.

"Could you please be quiet? I'm trying to figure out how to more effectively beat certain Pokemon," Ash said, only noticing that Pikachu had made a loud noise.

"Pika," Pikachu whispered.

"Better," Ash said.

"Pika pika! Pikachu said, getting a ketchup bottle out, but then a crashing sound occurred.

"What was that?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu looked around, while Gallade teleported in and switched Pikachu's ketchup bottle with a mustard bottle.

"Pika pi- PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu yelled, tasting mustard instead of ketchup.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Brock asked Pikachu.

"Chaa…" Pikachu moaned.

"Is that Gallade in the window?" Ash asked, seeing a familiar form in the window.

"PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Pikachu began.

"Here it comes," Brock stated.

"-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu finished, unleashing a Thunderbolt on the "window," which was actually one of Gallade's Light Screens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ash, Dawn and Brock said as the Thunderbolt reflected and hit them.

"-Be right back!-" Pikachu said as he ran off.

Later, Gallade was walking back to the mansion. It had been a hard day, and finding Pikachu was too difficult. He was ready to eat and call it a day. He decided walking was too slow, and teleported.

"So you're back. Any luck?" David asked as Gallade appeared in the dining hall.

"-I had some at the beginning, but none lately. Where's my food?-" Gallade asked.

"On the table," David said, pointing to a spot on the table where there was a plate of meat.

"-Thanks,-" Gallade said, moving to the plate.

When Gallade got there, the chair was pushed in, so Gallade pulled it out. This activated a pulley system that sent a metal pole at the chair, breaking off its legs. Then, the pole hit a piece of wood that broke and activated another pulley system. This one moved a ketchup bottle over the food and started squeezing it. Gallade put up a Reflect to stop the ketchup, but the bottle moved over him and drizzled it on him. Another pulley system deployed two power saws that cut off the section of the table that Gallade's food was on, and one of the saws cut the rope another system. The first one pulled up a net beneath Gallade, the broken chair, and the section of the table with the food on it. The net pulled a rope on the bottom of the table, which lifted Team Rocket (tied up of course) out of a closet and next to the net. Upon seeing Gallade, the three began their motto.

"Is that a-" Jessie began.

"-Blah blah blah. Go away,-" Gallade said as he launched a Psycho Cut at Team Rocket.

_Excellent, _Gardevoir thought from on the ground,_ that will activate Pulley "Blast-off."_

Up in the air, the Psycho Cut sliced a rope behind Team Rocket, which launched an iron ball from under the floor into the ceiling, creating a hole. Then, the pull from the ball launched Team Rocket into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio said, before a Poke Ball opened.

"Wobbuffet!"

"-Finally, the pulleys are over,-" Gallade said, noticing the stillness.

"_Not quite. I sense one more surprise," _Gardevoir said from the ground.

"-What?-" Gallade asked, just as ketchup packets placed all over the net exploded, and the net collapsed to the ground.

"_Now it's over,"_ Gardevoir said.

"-Was that Future Sight or did you set that up?-" Gallade asked.

"_A little of both…"_ Gardevoir said, "b_ut it was Pikachu's idea. Bye!"_

"-Wait!-" Gallade said as Gardevoir teleported away, just before David entered.

"What happened here? You and I should start cleaning by the looks of it. And _that's _where my power saws went!" David said quickly.

"-Pikachu _will_ pay,-" Gallade mumbled to himself.

_Sorry for the delay. And kids, don't try the pulley system at home!_


	4. Chapter 4: Ketchuping Off Again

_Yay for writer's block! *Crickets* Well, I'm updating the fics, so yay for me. Anyways, this chapter will focus on Team Rocket, and what they do to intervene…_

_SO READ IT!_

**Ketchup Wars**

**Chapter 4: Ketchuping Off Again!**

It was the dead of night, and nothing was moving.

**CLANG!**

…except for a garbage can.

Everything was silent.

"Quit putting your foot in my face!" "Yeah? Well quit breathin' on my fur!" "Both of you had better be quiet before I make you quiet!"

…except for a garbage can.

The garbage can happened to have two pairs of legs sticking out from the bottom, a tail from the top, and three voices that we will call James, Meowth, and Jessie. And they had spoken in that order.

On closer look at the inside of the garbage can, two people were hunched down in the bottom, while a cat-like Pokémon stood on them and looked out under the lid. The two people did not look happy.

"Remind me again why we let _you_ be the one on top," Jessie said to Meowth.

"Because cats happen to have better night vision that humans, and I'm a cat. Also, we cats have a better sense of smell," Meowth said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"But Meowth, you don't have a nose! I want to be up there!" James complained.

"Well, I'd hate to be you," Meowth said while looking down at the two humans before looking out again, and seeing a wall approach them. "GAH! TURN LEFT!" he yelled at the two who were walking.

"Quit yelling Me-OOOOOFFF!" Jessie said as the garbage can hit the wall.

Inside the building, an officer Jenny was sleeping until she heard the clang that the garbage can made. When she heard it, she jumped out the low window in her room and landed next to the garbage can in Pikachu and Pichu pajamas.

"Alright, why are you here? Do you know what time of night it is? Who are you? Wh-" the officer Jenny began, before realizing that she was talking to a garbage can. "Oh, it's a garbage can. My mistake!" She said, laughing to herself, before realizing something was wrong. "Wait… I thought my third cousin's fifth cousin's second cousin (or was it my second cousin's third cousin's fifth cousin?) took our garbage to the dump. Oh well, I can do it. I wonder why those two people with that Pokémon told everybody to empty their garbage before midnight. I could have sworn that I'd seen them before…" she said to herself, as the Rocket trio escaped. "Funny. I could have sworn that something was in here…"

A distance away, in front of "Ye Olde Condiments Shoppe," the Rocket trio was panting heavily.

"What do ya know! Our destination!" Meowth said.

"Well, let's do it! We'll have it done by the next scene!" Jessie said, before the scene ended, and the fourth wall of the "shoppe" fell down.

* * *

The next scene shows a large crowd in front of "Ye Olde Condiments Shoppe," including Ash & Co. and the Rocket trio, in disguise, of course. An Officer Jenny was keeping people out.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked after pushing his way to the front.

"Nobody is allowed in here!" The Jenny said, trying to keep people away.

"But if I can't go in there," a teenager with dark brown hair and green eyes, who was wearing denim shorts and a white shirt, started, "I can't get the mustard I need for my ranch dressing and mustard mix that I put on my toast."

After the teenager said this, most people backed away from him.

"It makes a sweet mustard," he argued.

"I still want to know what happened!" a random person said.

"Somebody broke in and stole all the ketchup and mustard. We have no idea who the thief is," the Jenny explained.

While the conversation was going on, a certain Pikachu smelled something nearby. He hopped off his trainer's shoulder and ran towards the smell. It was, of course, Ash's Pikachu, so he and his friends ran after Pikachu. The Rocket trio also followed them.

Once Pikachu found the source, he popped open a store brand ketchup bottle and started eating it. After Ash, his friends, and the Rocket trio caught up, the Officer Jenny came and saw Pikachu eating ketchup, letting out a small gasp.

"It was them, officer! They stole the stuff!" The Rocket trio yelled out.

The source of the ketchup Pikachu was eating was a large pile of ketchup and mustard. This pile was the same one that was stolen.

"We didn't do anything wrong…" Ash stated.

"That's what they all say," the Jenny said before escorting Ash, his friends, and Pikachu away.

"Goodbye!" the Rocket trio yelled at the group as they left, before switching back to their regular clothes (or lack thereof for Meowth). After they were ready, they started rubbing their hands together.

"Now with those twerps out of the way, we can advance in our plans," Jessie said mischievously.

"But Jessie, we didn't plan anything past this point," James complained.

"Well then it's your fault!" Jessie snapped.

"Just blame a guy with a strange name and come up with something," Meowth suggested.

"Like what sort of name?" James asked.

"Let's see… Lucario is a Pokémon and Luigi is a name that sounds like the first part of it, so we blame some guy called Luigicario!" Meowth said, plenty of thought involved.

In the prison, the fourth wall of the cell next to the one Ash and his friends were in crumbled.

Back with the Rocket trio, they had decided on their action.

"Let me get this straight, we break into the prison, do the motto in Gallade costumes, leave, write a message from Pikachu to Gallade, deliver it to Gallade, the-" Meowth started.

"Not all now! We don't want our whole plot known," James said sternly.

"Okay then, you ready?" Jessie asked, before the scene goes dark.

* * *

In the prison, Ash and his friends were waiting for something to happen, when suddenly the door broke down to reveal three suspicious silhouettes blocked by smoke.

"Are those…?" Ash began before the silhouettes started speaking.

"Is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Past the stars."

"In your ears!"

"Brining mustard at a ketchup pace," a different voice than usual said.

"Dashing mustard, putting ketchup in its place," another voice, also different said.

"Mustard by any other name is ketchup sweet," a third alternate voice said, as the smoke cleared away to reveal a very annoyed Rocket trio.

"When everything's mustard our ketchup is complete," Ash said, enjoying the imitation.

"Brock!"

"Dawn!"

"And Ash, now dats a name!"

"Putting the do-mustards in their ketchup…"

"…we're Team Ketchup…"  
"…in your mustard!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, holding a bottle of ketchup.

"Will you ever stop mocking us?" Jessie asked the group that had taken over their motto.

"But it's so _fun_!" Ash said, making the Rocket trio even angrier.

"How did you even get in here, anyways?" Brock asked.

"Um…" Jessie began.

"That was a hole in our plot," Meowth explained.

"You mean a…" Ash began.

"DON'T SAY IT!!" everyone yelled at him.

"…plothole?" Ash asked, causing every fourth wall in the prison to fall down except the one of Ash and his friends' cell.

"Too late…" everyone muttered.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Pikachu started.

"I hate my job…" Meowth said.

"-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu finished, but nothing happened except for an alarm going off.

"Who's trying to escape?" an Officer Jenny yelled out, and footsteps were heard coming.

"Um… …goodbye?" Meowth asked before the Rocket trio ran out through a broken wall.

"Didn't you know that we don't let your Pokémon use their abilities inside the cells?" the Jenny from earlier asked as she entered.

"But…" Ash began.

"And look at this place! What were you doing? How did you do-"

* * *

"_Is the ketchup-powered spacecraft ready yet?_" Gallade asked telepathically.

"_It will be in five minutes exactly,_" Gardevoir responded.

"Well, I will say that this was an interesting idea, but how did I ever get the inspiration to build this thing again?" David asked his two Pokémon.

"_It was the Pikachu's obsession with ketchup and the pulley system that I was tangled in. How do you intend to combine them again?_" Gallade asked.

"It works like a water wheel. The ketchup pours over and over to create motion and energy, then the motors that you two will power will carry it up," David, with eye protection, explained. "The pulley system launches it into the air."

"_I don't see how two power saws will take it into space, even with our help…_" Gallade said.

"_It won't. It should just be called the Wackiest Firework in the World, because it won't last long,_" Gardevoir explained.

"Well I'm working. Open up the roof, will you," David said.

After the roof opened, two people in mail carrier outfits and a Pokémon in similar clothes jumped in and landed on the rocket.

"We have a letter for Mr. Gallade," one of the people said.

"_You seem familiar…_" Gallade communicated to them.

"Not at all. We are just new mail carriers sent by the postal service," the Pokémon said.

Wait…

The Pokémon said it?

"_Okay you all, time to go bye-bye!_" Gallade communicated, before using Psycho Cut on a rope in the pulley system, launching Team Rocket into the sky on a rocket-shaped giant ketchup bottle.

"Looks like Team Rocket's ketchuping off again!" they screamed before a new voice called out.

"Wobbuffet!" a certain Pokémon called out before the ketchup-powered transport exploded, raining ketchup down on the inventors.

"Well at least it looked cool," David stated.

_Well, I finally updated if you're reading this. The part where Team Rocket had no idea what to do was because I had planned out everything up to that point and had a blank. And how _did_ Team Rocket get into the prison?  
Ash: It was a-_

_CAN'T HEAR YOU!_

Ash:-hole.


End file.
